


Thunder's Lullaby

by hirusen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attraction, Bisexual Bruce Banner, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Declarations Of Love, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Holding Hands, Hugs, Hulk Lullaby, Kissing, Language, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Thor, Sex, Sleeping On Someone, Tags Are Hard, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: After he had vanished for two years, Thor was enthralled to be in Banner's company again...only, he needed to turn him back from the Hulk first.





	1. How Does One Calm The Hulk?

**Author's Note:**

> So after seeing a bunch of clips from Thor: Ragnarok, the idea for the story came up when I started to wonder WHY Thor knew the lullaby Natasha uses to calm down Hulk, and then this happened.
> 
> Sorry if someone seems a little out of character, I'm trying to catch back up with all of the Marvel movies, but I need more money to do that first since getting all of the movies is expensive! Anyway, enjoy!

"So...you're saying there's a way we can actually do that?" Tony's skeptical question rung out, but Bruce didn't blame him. After Loki had invaded Earth, Steve and Banner have been looking into ways that the Avengers could calm down the Hulk enough for them to trade places again. "We think so." Steve spoke up, Bruce standing behind him with his head hung a little low. "We think if we use certain words and hand movements, then Bruce can possibly gain control again." "Okay, so what do we need to do?" Tony asked, but cocked a brow when the other scientist shook his head.

"It's too dangerous for all of you to know what it is; the other guy doesn't exactly like a lot of you guys." "Which is why Natasha is one of the people who will learn this 'lullaby' as Bruce calls it." Steve spoke up, but Clint looked at the duo standing before them in confusion. "Nat's one of the people? Who else is gonna be learning this?" They noticed that Bruce's cheeks tinted pink a little bit. "...Thor." "Me?" The Asgardian spoke up, standing a little straighter. "Yes. Um," Bruce started, his hands clasping together before he started to toy with them, cheeks turning from pink to red.

"The other guy's told me that he...he doesn't hate people I'm attracted to, and that he's less likely to attack them should they get his attention. Natasha's...well, I don't think I really need to explain why I'm attracted to her." Named woman smiled brightly at Bruce, the doctor seeing that little happy shine in her eyes. "And...your reason for Point Break over here?" Tony asked and Bruce swallowed, nervous. "I, I um... I would be, lying...if I didn't say that Thor's attractive in his own ways: protective, supportive, gentle when he needs to be and firm when he has to be. Not to mention his absolutely breathtaking body and handsome face." Bruce didn't dare look at Thor, only his shoes because fuck if this wasn't embarrassing as all hell.

Of course, Banner had no choice but to look upon the God of Thunder when he was suddenly before him, hand curling under his chin, and was tilting his head up. And he saw the warmth, not just in his smile, but in his beautiful blue eyes; he saw the love and affection for him in them as well as, and Bruce was pretty sure he was starting to melt into his shoes. "And you truly mean that, Banner?" "Y-Yes." Bruce stuttered, which the man spotted from the corner of his eye that it caused Tony to loose his jaw, and Banner had to admit that he felt rightfully smug about that; it wasn't often one managed to make Tony 'shameless flirt that tries to fuck anything that moves' Stark gawk in awe.

A moment later, Natasha was standing next to Thor and both of the people Bruce had feelings for were patiently waiting for what was next. Bruce fell for Natasha almost as soon as he met her, but it was his feelings for Thor that had caught him off guard, mainly because he couldn't tell you the moment he fell for the Asgardian. Everything he had said was true, and there was much more that went unspoken, like how Bruce always loved the puppy-like behaviors Thor had, how he was always ready with a smile and a shoulder if you were having a bad day, how gentle he was with any of them if they had injuries.

"So, Dr. Banner, what will we need to do?" Thor asked and the named man was pulled out of admiring the taller man standing before him. "Come on. I'll tell you what you need to do."


	2. The Words From A Spider And The Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mission they are on is before the opening mission for Age of Ultron.

_"Alright. Clint, you're with me. Tony, finish up in the lab; Thor and Natasha? I need one of you to give Hulk his lullaby."_ Steve's voice crackled in their ear over the comms and Black Widow glanced over to Thor, who wasn't too far from her. "I'll go this time." "Alright. Just, be careful. He might be more railed up than usual." She smiled at the Asgardian's words of caution, heading towards Hulk's last known location. She found him ripping an armored vehicle to pieces. Natasha moved on top of a small hill so she could more easily be at the other Avenger's eye level.

"Hey big guy," She started, sucking in a sharp breath at how sharply he turned to face her. "Sun's getting real low." She spoke, knelling down before lifting up her hand, her palm facing Hulk. She saw that he looked both confused and interested, just like every other time, and as he lifted his hand, matching how her's was, Natasha turned her hand around so it was like she was offering Hulk something. He again moved his hand like she did, but then an enemy stumbled into Natasha's view and shot at Hulk. His calming anger instantly flared back up and he slugged the enemy out of the area, most likely into a tree if how far their scream seemed to echo was any indication.

Though now, Natasha was in danger; she had no way to prevent Hulk's backhand that was heading right for her. Though, she was jolted by the sudden motion of being flown quickly to the right, a strong, protective arm wrapped around her waist. "Are you okay?" Thor asked as he set her back on her feet, one hand holding his hammer, the other cupping her cheek. "Y-Yeah..." "Looks like he's even angrier now... Damn it." They looked to where Hulk was, the larger man snapping around in circles, trying to see where Natasha went.

"Thor, wait." He didn't say anything as he started to move towards Hulk, only move his hand up to quiet her. "Hey big guy," The God of Thunder started, Widow stunned at just how low and soft his usually loud and boisterous voice was. Hulk's attention was instantly on him, hearing as he growled at him, but Thor didn't hesitate. "Sun's getting real low." He spoke, slowly lifting up his left hand, holding it like he was offering Hulk something. Having seen that gesture done before, Hulk offered his right, confusion on his face. "Sh...sh..." Thor whispered as he turned his hand around and set it in Hulk's palm. "That's it, sun's going down." Thor gently stroked the inside if Hulk's palm, making sure the movement was clear and slow. "No one's gonna hurt you anymore."

Hulk's eyes snapped to Thor's and both he and Banner saw that warm, gentle smile on the man's lips.  _Banner want to see them? **Please.**_ Hulk and Bruce exchanged, the larger male beginning to stumble away from Thor and deeper into the forest.  _"What's going on guys?"_ Steve's voice popped up, and Black Widow jumped a little, not expecting it. "We've got it under control."  _"We? Thor, what happened?"_ "A stray managed to find Hulk and Tasha and angered him even worse; she's safe and Hulk's been calmed down." Thor informed Captain America, turning to look over Natasha; he saw that her legs were shaking a little.

"Come here." He hushed and he let his arms wrap around her lightly shaking form; she's never been afraid of Banner, or of the Hulk, but she was always scared of having the Hulk's anger pointed at her, even more so after the Helicarrier incident. She pulled away from the Asgardian when they both heard Banner's weak groan, both of them moving towards him. "Hey, it's okay." Thor hushed as he placed a hand on Bruce's back, the scientist flinching, then calming when he saw the familiar faces he loved dearly. Natasha smiled tenderly to Banner, her hand also touching his back, before Thor scooped the man up into his arms, cradling him against his left side, his arm under his thighs to support him.

Natasha gave Thor a very lost look when he scooped her up as well, cradling her to his right side, his hammer now hanging off his belt. "You're both spent. Rest up; I don't mind carrying you two." Thor smiled when he heard Bruce chuckle, feeling as his head rested against his shoulder, Natasha doing the same a moment later. Clint spotted as Thor came back to their mode of transportation, getting a little worried when he saw he was carrying both Bruce and his closest friend. "Are they okay?" He asked, but Thor just hushed him. The rest of the Avengers were baffled by why he did that, until they saw that both of the people he was cradling against his body were asleep.

Tony grinned as he shook his head, helping Thor settle in his seat while keeping the ones he held protectively against his body, Steve grabbing a spare blanket and draping it over the three of them, Thor thanking them before the helicopter started up and they headed back to the Avengers headquarters.


	3. 2 Year Reunion

Being a gladiator wasn't exactly how Thor wanted to be spending his time since his home was being threatened by his sister, but at the moment, he could set that aside as he saw an old friend enter the arena.

Hulk.

He was ecstatic about it, though he was sure his brother wasn't. Though Thor was never against a good bout, he didn't want to fight Banner, though he wasn't giving him much choice, being forced to go on the defensive just to survive. Thor was dazed for a moment after he created a very large dent in the arena wall with his body, barely moving out of the way before the huge hammer Hulk was wielding slammed into the spot he just was.

Thor needed to try and calm Hulk down, get Banner back. As the towering warrior surged towards him, Thor quickly grabbed onto the hilt of the hammer, waiting until the last second before unlodging the hammer from the wall and connecting it with his friend, sending him flying a quarter around the arena wall.

Thor calmly walked towards Hulk, seeing as he recovered and reached for the large ax that was settled beside him. "Hey big guy," he spoke, his voice gentle and low, "the sun's getting real low." Thor saw that as Hulk adjusted his helm back into place, that his words seemed to resonate with him. Thor offered his free hand to Hulk, "Shhh..." He hushed, seeing as Hulk released the ax and reached for him. "That's it. Sun's going down." He murmured as he lowered his hand into Hulk's, stroking the man's palm as best as he could through the leather.

"I won't hurt you anymore. No one will." Thor saw the confusion on Hulk's face, seeing in his eyes that he recognized him, seeing the human that rested inside of Hulk peer out. It's been two years since Hulk as felt Banner's presents, both of them unsure of what to do. _Want to be with him again, Banner? **I...**_ _ **I don't know.**_ Hulk didn't like that Bruce was unsure of himself, sensing the self-hate he had; it wasn't towards Hulk, rather pointed at himself, which upset Hulk. They both saw, as Thor kept stroking Hulk's palm slowly, that familiar, warm smile and look in his eyes that always made Bruce melt.

Hulk felt as Bruce curled in on himself, sensing that he was crying.  ** _I...I-I can't. I can't face him._** _...Banner rest. Hulk take care of this._ He felt as Bruce retreated back into the spot Hulk had been hiding him and the larger man used his other hand to grab Thor's legs and smash him like he did with his puny god of a brother.


	4. A Proper Reunion

Thor was in a bit of a panic. He was on the ship that brought Hulk to Sakaar, but now the Hulk was also on board and was trying to destroy enough of the ship for it to not function anymore. As he frantically pushed buttons, a video feed popped up. It was of Natasha.  _"Nice work, big guy. We don't know where Ultron's heading, but you're going very high, very fast so...I need you to turn this bird around, okay?"_ "Nat..." Hulk muttered, his features having softened upon seeing her again. Thor had stepped back once the video started and he was simply watching everything unfold.

He was hopeful that, since he was unable to turn Hulk back into Bruce, that Hulk seeing this video he stumbled upon, seeing Natasha, a woman Bruce loved, again might trigger something.  _"We can't track you in stealth mode, so...I need you to help me out. Okay?"_ The video started to glitch out and it vanished, but it seemed to have done the trick.

Hulk shook his head, trying to suppress the sudden appearance of Banner in his mind.  ** _Nat...Natasha!_** Thor watched as Hulk started to punch himself in the face, clearly knowing that Bruce was now fighting for control. Hulk stumbled and slammed into one of the walls letting out a roar of desperation. He felt as Banner started to gain control over him again. Hulk was tossed back and forth between the two walls, fading in and out of control. **_Natasha...Thor... I want to see them! I want to see them again!_**  "No Banner!" Hulk pleaded. He knew how long he's kept Banner trapped, but he did it to protect him.

Bruce was loathing himself, he blamed himself for everything that had happened with Ultron. Hulk, once he realized how badly those emotions were, took over and kept Banner in a part of their shared mind that he couldn't get out of himself. He did it to keep Banner safe. Besides, Hulk was emotional too; he hated that Bruce hated himself, was angry at himself for forcing Banner to deal with the messes he always makes while he tries to protect the people Bruce loves and cares about. He didn't want to let Banner have control again, not because he didn't want the fragile human facing the dangers Hulk should be able to, but because he doesn't want Banner to be unable to face himself again.

But he was losing the fight for control.  ** _Hulk! Please! P-Please, let me see them again!_** He was pleading, crying, so desperate to see them again, and after hiding him away for two whole years, Hulk wasn't going to deny him any longer.  _...Be careful, Bruce._ He spoke as they finally traded places. "Banner?" Thor spoke as he saw the Midgardian slowly pushing himself off the floor, panting hard from the internal fight he just had. "Hey. Hey, hey. You alright?" Thor hushed as he got closer, knelling down and placing his hand on Bruce's exposed back.

He jumped and scrambled away, fear on his handsome face. "Sh. Sh. Sun's going down. Sun's going down!" He quickly spoke, voice strained to keep calm because holy hell that startled Thor just as badly. He quickly got control over his emotions when he saw Banner glance around, confused. "That's it. Breathe." He took a slow, deep breath, and saw that Banner did the same. "I won't hurt you. Sun's going down." He spoke with that bright grin. "Oh...Thor." "Yeah." He was relieved to see that Bruce was at last back in control.

"What happened to your hair?" Bruce asked upon taking a better look at his friend. The last time he saw Thor, his hair was long, falling just a little past the man's broad shoulders. "Oh, some creepy old man cut it off." He didn't sound too bummed about it. Which Bruce as happy about cause, "It looks good." "Oh thanks." Thor was a little surprised at that. There were days in the Avengers tower where someone was braiding his hair, Bruce loving to do so when he was stressed out; Thor never minded it because he was always happy to entertain his friends, but he saw just how much Banner loved to run his fingers through his hair, gently playing with it before he braided it.

"Where are we? Oh! How's Nat?" Bruce spoke as he pushed himself up, his hand resting on Thor's chest for just a moment. Thor fumbled for his words. "Nat is, is good." That seemed to put Bruce at ease. "And what about Sokovia?" "Sokovia?" "It's the city! Sokovia! Did we save it?" Oh God. Did Bruce really not know how much time has passed? "Banner, listen," "What?" "Sokovia, Ultron...that was two years ago." He saw the horror wash over Bruce's face. "What are you saying?" "U-Um..." What was Thor trying to say? "I've been the Hulk for two years?"

Thor's face softened as he spoke his next words. "I'm afraid so." He watched as Bruce removed the beaded necklaces and set them on the floor, still appearing a little bit dazed.  ** _Why didn't you tell me it's been two years?!_** _...Watch ship log._ Hulk told him and that's what Banner intended to do. "What the hell happened?" He spoke to both Thor and Hulk, quickly getting to his feet and accessing the ship's log. He saw as Hulk desperately tried to hang onto the walls of the ship as it went higher and faster, seeing the apologetic look on his face in the video.  ** _...Alright._** He knew Hulk was just trying to protect him, like always.

Not long afterwards, the feed of the Grandmaster showed up, Thor explaining that he was the one who runs the place and that Hulk was living in his home when the man said,  _"It looks like that criminally seductive Lord of Thunder as stolen him away."_ Bruce glanced over to him when he growled under his breath. "Seductive  God of Thunder! We need to move."


End file.
